Quilava
|name='Quilava' |jname=(マグマラシ Magmarashi) |image=156Quilava.png |ndex=156 |evofrom=Cyndaquil |evointo=Typhlosion |gen=Generation II |pronun= Kwi-lah-vah |hp=58 |atk=64 |def=58 |satk=80 |sdef=65 |spd=80 |total=405 |species=Volcano Pokémon |type= |height=2'11" |weight=41.9 lbs. |ability=Blaze Flash Fire (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Quilava (Japanese: マグマラシ Magmarashi) is a -Type Pokémon that made its first appearance in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. Evolution Quilava is the evolved form of Cyndaquil, and it evolves into Typhlosion at Level 36. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Quilava| goldsilver=Evolve Cyndaquil| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Cyndaquil| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Cyndaquil| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Cyndaquil| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Quilava| Trozei=Endless Level 60 Endless Level 72 Forever Level 10 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Fiery Field (15F-24F)| PMD2=Giant Volcano (1F-19F) Dark Crater (B1F-B15F) Deep Dark Crater (B1F-B5F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest Sekra Mountain Range| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Quilava| gold=Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back.| silver=This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack.| crystal=Before battle, it turns its back on its opponent to demonstrate how ferociously its fire blazes.| ruby=Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames.| sapphire=Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames.| emerald=It intimidates foes with intense gusts of flames and superheated air. Its quick nimbleness lets it dodge attacks even while scorching an enemy.| firered=This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack.| leafgreen=Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back.| diamond=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.| pearl=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.| platinum=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.| heartgold=Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back.| soulsilver=This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack.| black=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. | white=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. | }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon